We like you, I love you
by Novoux
Summary: Mairu and Kururi decide that their older sister Izaya needs to know how much they love her. Warnings for rape, incest, genderbend, and more to come. Trigger warning; disturbing acts in general.
1. Darker to Me

They love Izaya onee-chan. That's why Mairu decides they should show their love for their older sister which is almost as strong as their love for each other. Well, their case is different in this light of having that twin connection. But, it doesn't matter, since Izaya onee-chan is just Izaya onee-chan and maybe she doesn't know just _how_ much they love her. Kururi suggests it first and Mairu is hesitant in the idea, wondering if showing their love for Izaya would be like that in that sort of way, but agrees, because why not?

So they make arrangements. Not when Izaya onee-chan is busy and Namie is there to overhear the certain plannings and not return a glare when Namie raises an eyebrow. Certainly she takes too much of Izaya-nee's time and therefore Mairu and Kururi don't tend to agree with her much. Being in the same room isn't as pleasant when getting the attention of onee-chan and constantly interrupted with her stupid uncaring pleasantries. She knows nothing of how much the brothers try to have every ounce of attention Izaya-nee can give. Ungrateful woman she is, and the twins find that no woman is as special as Izaya-nee. Girls aren't something to be concerned for.

And today is Sunday, so that means Izaya-nee is sleeping in for a little while. The boys know she's exhausted and needs her sleep. But waiting for another day to carry out their idea is just too far away, and as peaceful as Izaya-nee looks, cuddled into a body pillow and hair draping over her cheeks, cut short as always, she'll look even better when she sees what they have planned. Face flushed, mouth open in that perfect 'O' and one of the many reasons they've both fallen in love with her. She's perfect the way she is, and Mairu thinks that he never sees her smile genuinely. It hurts, seeing her empty-faced and lonely on nights of chat sites and other boring things like fighting with Shizu-chan.

(Oh, they love-hate him for touching their sister. But Yuuhei is just so perfect, so they settle for the next best thing.)

It's time. Mairu glances at Kururi, touching his brother's cheek with fond fingers and pulling him in for a kiss. Kururi smiles against his lips, pulling away and mumbling, "Time...now..." in which Kururi agrees.

"Iza-nee~!" Mairu calls, pulling Kururi with him as they get up from the sofa, uncaring of the television show with Yuuhei making a guest appearance.

It's show time.

"Iza-nee~!" Mairu's voice echoes down the hall, hand curling protectively around Kururi's as they skip down the hall, tugging his brother along and braids beating against his back. Not a common style for boys, but Mairu thinks that if it makes his sister laugh, such a pretty sound and not the ugly ones that come hoarse with the fingerprints he and Kururi know come from one feisty blond bartender. They hate it and it's disgusting when they see their beautiful sister's body marred by ugly marks and so they offer a kiss, almost tradition, to each wound they see wrongfully placed and have to calm down in knowing their sister. She—she's just so _stupid_ at times, thinking Shizuo would ever look at her in something other than hatred and it makes their blood boil for their sister. She's hurting whenever Shizuo ignores her and they both know it when kisses don't cover the scars starting to form on her heart. Pretends and hides away but they love her too much to let her suffer.

Shizuo doesn't deserve her anyway. No one deserves Izaya onee-chan. No one but them.

Which is why they're picking the lock to Izaya's door, Mairu keeping in the giggles of excitement a schoolboy wouldn't normally have. Well, what they're doing—planning to do, he can barely keep in the adrenaline racing through his fingers and pleasantly pooling in his groin. He already knows that Kururi is feeling the excitement too, biting his lip with that innocently seductive look on his face, feeling Kururi's fingers brush against his while the lock clicks and they're both starting to feel the buzz of adrenaline rushing through their veins.

Now to put it to good use. The door clicks open, softly opening as Kururi looks inside, coming back and nodding while Mairu presses a kiss to his cheek and they head in. The inside isn't so spectacular, simple plain walls with a bed in the middle—perfect opportunity. Parting their tangled fingers isn't as fun as it looks to move quietly to both sides of the bed, making sure Iza-nee can't get up and leave if she doesn't like what they have to offer. She needs and they both know she deserves their love for such a perfect human being as herself. Smart, sassy, and just the perfect older sister to love and adore today of all days. The soft expression of sleep and messy hair speak volumes and Mairu finds his fingers without a twitch, wanting to know the intimate details of his older sister with such a passion there isn't any time for stalling.

"...Morning..." Kururi starts, reaching fingers to brush hair from Izaya-nee's face, taking moments to linger in the soft black strands. She's still sleeping, which isn't any fun at all no matter how wonderfully beautiful she is and Mairu pulls himself up on the bed, moving to straddle his sister with Kururi pinning her arms to the bed by the wrists. At this point they both see red eyes blinking open, nervously awake with the tedious parts of sleep still hanging in her eyes.

Surely she won't know how truly appreciated she is, divinely worshiped in the moments of Mairu and Kururi bringing each other to orgasm, thinking only of her and beautifully twisted Izaya onee-chan is. Fierce in waking up reaching for her switchblade like her brothers don't know she keeps one underneath her pillow.

And the other... "What are you two doing?" Izaya hisses, eyes narrowing with those lashes long and thick and desperate to flutter in what they're planning for their beloved sister. Kururi holding onto her slim wrists, tying them together with the rope they've planned on and her eyes just keep widening and she starts to struggle, pinned down at the waist by her two brothers, waiting for her to wake up and realize the love they've been keeping from her for far too long. The only dirty part is the hardening erections underneath their school uniforms, made for girls but at their insistence and a glare to kill, getting what they want.

And today is Izaya onee-chan's day.

"We've a surprise for Iza-nee-chan!" Mairu happily informs her, Kururi's fingers dipping into the sheets to retrieve against brushing bare skin from slim hips another switchblade tucked in her pink lace panties. Their underwear is possibly getting crinkled from the hardening lengths tucked into both, Izaya's useless struggles against their love when she doesn't know what's in store. She bares her teeth in the awakening to being pinned to the bed, eyes narrowing when Kururi has taken her switchblade when she doesn't realize of course they know where she keeps her things. Like the silky lace of her panties and matching bras that go missing to dedicate to the small shrine of memorabilia for the twins in times of masturbation and as a reminder of their busy onee-chan.

"Get off! What the hell!?" Izaya struggles so uselessly and she looks so beautiful, helpless beneath Mairu that he can't contain the urge to grope the side of her breast from peeling the covers off, Kururi finishing the rest while pocketing the knives. Mairu gives her a smile, gentle and teasing for her and meant to arouse her like she does to them without even lifting a finger. Her breasts are soft and swollen, tender with the week of the month and they've planned this so carefully to fall on the week of when Izaya menstruates. Something they learn in sex education and haven't had much need for it until now, digging through old calendars to find the circles over the days, pretty regular for the past year. It takes only a month to come up with this plan and Kururi carefully suggests they should on the last days of aching in bed for Iza-onee-chan with sore breasts and cramps, not to mention the bloody underwear incidents of tampering with her feminine hygiene products.

"Iza-onee...struggle..." Kururi tightens his grip, procuring the handcuffs while Mairu gets the other set, watching their sister's eyes widen with rage and anger and so many beautiful emotions to keep track of and bottle up all at once. While she looks lovely and just so edible, the twins want her face to be crumpled in pain and pleasure so she can't tell what's what anymore when they thrust inside, take her virginity so carefully as to let those morons with straying hands that she's theirs to make her scream and cry. To drink in all the sounds, especially starting with the growl in Izaya's throat when the clinks of handcuffs keep her wrists chained above her to the bedposts, fully exposed and almost naked save for the simple nightie she wears. The best part is that it's a birthday present and the silk lingerie is see-through, which doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"Don't struggle, Iza-onee-chan~" Mairu commands in a giggle, Izaya angrily opening her mouth to say something until Kururi clamps a hand over those pretty soft lips, pulling the strip of cloth from Mairu's back pocket and then tying it inside her mouth, connecting at the back of the head and planting a tender kiss to those sweet lips and she tastes like honey and Heaven, furiously struggling when she realizes she's tied up and ready to be taken so roughly that she'll know she's theirs. Not stupid Shizu-chan's when he throws light poles not nearly as blinding and jarring as Izaya's beauty in this silk nightgown, like a plucked bird lying beneath them and two hungry wolves to carefully tear her apart limb from limb until her delicate body submits to theirs. She's theirs—it's the natural order of things from devour to bear what they give as return for their love never to be reflected onto someone else.

"It's time to feel good, onee-chan."


	2. No One Else

Mairu leans in and kisses Iza-nee's bottom lip, biting so she hears the whimper and laps at the blood that starts to bubble up, sucking on the lower lip and teasing Izaya's tongue beneath the gag, knowing when to back off as she clicks her teeth together to bite. Untamed, wild beauty and Kururi wants a taste, shifting so his erection not-so-subtly rubs against Izaya's pelvis, just where her clit is supposed to be and thrashing twitches in her legs come from their seats on her. Angry angry angry—Kururi's lips taste like Izaya and Mairu licks and tongues for more, dominated in a quiet moan while Iza-chan probably is scared like the cornered animal she is. Knowing her intimately they know she's never frightened of anything and it's a _bad_ thing when it's supposed to keep her from falling to their clutches.

Mairu fingers Kururi's erection from underneath his skirt, stroking teasingly and pulling their lips apart with one final suck on his bottom lip, turning back to Izaya onee-chan. She looks disgusted and more angry in her unbroken spirit of never knowing how suffocating their love for each other can be and that's why she needs to feel it. Pulsing when it's two sides hot and hard and her own open virginity because she is their fruit. Their nectar for her and completing their love in every way that Shizuo doesn't and Yuuhei is only a coy tease. Maybe another day, but not as much love for him as Kururi stroking her breasts and thumbing her nipples, hand reaching lower to rub at the folds of Izaya's labia hidden beneath such seductive underwear.

It's too late, Iza-onee-chan, to back out now.

Izaya grunts and struggles again, handcuffs rattling but there's no time to struggle when she's going to have to give in now. Give in beneath them, submit and cry and moan and scream when they take her and finish her to build the perfect masterpiece of love and hatred and yearning for this far too long. All with a supple body and not a single taint except for in her heart. But they plan on fixing that soon, because Izaya-chan is their flesh and blood and she will taste the pain they suffer of not letting her know of their love. She needs to be wet first and Kururi makes sure, fingering and rubbing to get Izaya excited when their bodies are needy and she is the drink to swallow. Bringing dampening fingers up to Mairu's lips with a tap Mairu sucks on them, watching with interest as Izaya's eyes widen and she jerks and muffled noises come from her.

Oh, she looks like a cornered animal. So flustered and bright eyes gaping wide as she watches her younger brothers—who would know—defile her one second at a time, sharing another kiss and battle of tongues openly in front of her. She's thrashing and shaking, utterly defenseless and not yet wounded for the first bite of Mairu parting from Kururi to take her lip into his mouth and suck, licking and hands kneading her breasts. They're soft like pillows and the nipples, as rosary pink from no sinning she'll be saved from in this lifetime underneath Mairu's boyish fingers and inexperienced. He hopes that she won't mind all too badly if he kisses down her jaw while Kururi fingers her underwear, teasing the soft skin of her thighs while he sits on her knees.

Agility won't help her now, pinned beneath two wild animals and at the mercy of rattling handcuffs, Mairu sucking a hickey onto her neck like he's been taught to by Aoba-kun. But Izaya-nee doesn't moan in pleasure at all, and Kururi keeps slipping over her vagina, waiting for wetness to come and soak through. She tastes divine like canned peaches, a tang of sour from the scent of her panties, bitter copper from blood seeping from the tampon there. Kururi shifts down her legs, head bobbing to lick at the carved hips of marble perfection, leaving bleeding bites to show their mark on her—only theirs.

Their goddess, their love, their toy.

Not all of their knowledge is necessarily intact for the map of Iza-chan's body, but that's okay. They can always learn when Kururi still palms his older sister through her underwear, drawing teasing circles around her vagina. Mairu busies Iza-nee-chan who looks horrified and disgusted—that's not a pretty face. What an ugly reaction and they're not doing it right if she's upset, shoulders trembling and face twisting in anger. She's supposed to, as their goddess-servant-beauty, show the horror in her eyes mixing with the pleasure of pain when they take her, and there isn't a regret for what they're to do as long as Iza-onee is theirs. Legs twitching Kururi can draw the outlines of the rippling muscles in her thighs, thinking of the many times with Shizuo to create such unwomanly imperfections—they'll have to change that. Make Izaya-onee-chan even prettier and as womanly as imagined.

But they don't want to change how beautiful she is. More time for discussing that later, but it isn't so much a discussion as a final decision Izaya-chan will be happy to hear, knowing her brothers know all the intimate details well enough of her body for the erections pushing against their skirts. Both twins know how much their sister hurts, as they pretend to not hear the anger in her voice when she speaks of Shizuo and it's dehumanizing to her, if she touches herself in only his name and not theirs. Not that it happens anymore but they'll make sure this time, Kururi using a pocket knife to cut the lace of Iza-chan's lace underwear as Mairu pushes up the sinful top, curving over her breasts and Izaya-nee just doesn't understand that they're trying to show her their love and it doesn't mean being gentle.

"Shh, shh," Mairu caresses Izaya-onee-chan's cheek and trailing down to her breasts, rubbing the areola as Kururi's fingers dance around her thighs to soothe the concerns she has—it's a surprise, the way it's not supposed to be known for her quite yet until she feels them both, strong inside her and screaming their names. A beautiful image to remember of their sister while she moves, screaming and if her eyes streak with wetness then it's only a plus of breaking and making their doll. What already is there in beauty, Mairu stroking nipples and pinching to get them to harden, but Iza-nee-chan just won't take, only needs their touch, man's touches, to show how wonderful and loved she is and that she's never allowed to leave them. Never allowed to lust or loathe anyone but them, because Mairu and Kururi have decided Shizuo has no right to their sister and her purity, which is theirs for the picking and spoiling in their selfish ways.

"Iza-chan...cry?" Kururi looks up at Iza-nee-chan's face, noticing the red cheeks and red eyes when Mairu simply nods, pulling him into another kiss while nee-chan watches, tongues clashing out of mouthes and after sucking on Iza-chan's thighs he tastes a little saltier. But that's okay—it's not a bad one. Breaking apart Kururi pays the utmost attention to Iza-chan's dryness, perplexed only to pull at the string of a tampon, still fresh and knowing his sister to despise getting her things dirty, so this will be the least of Iza-chan's concerns. Only _relax_, Iza-chan, as Mairu lets Iza-chan watch Kururi's tongue flick out to lick the warm heat of Iza-nee's vulva, catching the folds and sucking each with not-so-gentle nips.

Iza-chan squirms heavily beneath them, Mairu ravishing her neck and the muffled words only spur them on to keep going, hearing their sister's voice as the one of the greatest wonders how she can quickly tear someone apart or herself with her tongue, but the screams she makes and the gasps when Kururi licks her clit are the best that she can produce. Striving to make her so beautiful as to scream until her throat gives, that's one of Mairu's goals. Kururi's teeth catch a string, Iza-chan's entire body coming to a rigid halt.

Kururi's teeth tug at the bloodied string, freshly put in maybe an hour ago and still some time left—he hates to waste. Mairu is more of a live-in-the-moment type, but Kururi prefers to savor every taste. Especially of their older sister, bitter burning copper on his tongue when the string dampens on his tongue, sucking for more of Iza-nee's body fluid. Her beautiful impurity only rectified by the pulsing of Kururi's groin, spitting precum with every shiver of Izaya-onee-chan's body. She twists and jerks beneath them, even if Mairu holds a knife to her throat which he doesn't, using only his teeth to latch onto the bob of her throat not as pronounced as theirs. Scream too soon, Mairu threatens with the closing of teeth on her gentle flesh, and their gentle sin becomes more than what the boys can hold back.

Iza-nee squirms and the shriek is building in her throat, Kururi's tugs on her tampon not as gentle when she's sore and tender from bleeding from her vagina, aching all over going by the several missing tabs from the sheet of painkillers at her bedside table. Hot an insistent Kururi's tongue slips out as Mairu takes onee-chan's tongue over the gag, biting into her tender flesh to mark her with such loving that she squirms and her muscles ripple in anticipation. They know, as neither of them can hardly wait with Kururi taking his gentle time to commit this sin—she'll only be more pure with their love, filling her and sliding inside to tuck into her organs. So that she can only breathe, knowing of their love for their older sister. The goddess, beautiful and divine honey-tasting agony when her eyes are wide like a doe's.

"Iza-chan is not innocent as she thinks, ah?" Mairu pulls away with blood on his teeth, Izaya's bottom lip bleeding from biting too hard through the tender flesh. Kururi gives one swift tug, having to force Izaya-chan's knees back down in order to keep from hurting him. While Mairu grinds his erections into Iza-chan's breasts, letting precum coat the soft and perky mounds while he slides down his panties, Kururi continues on pulling out the tampon with his teeth. The cotton fiber material doesn't come willingly, Izaya-onee making higher-pitched noises as her thighs clench and gasps of almost fearful nature come from her throat. Blood slides down her chin from the bites in her lip.

One more slick pop and the tampon slides free, Kururi sitting back up with the bloody object hanging so precariously between his lips soft with blood and the concentrated taste of Izaya-nee-chan. Mairu wants a kiss but Iza-chan's breasts feel so _good_ rubbing on the concealed flesh of his erection, wetness soaking through to moisten Iza-chan's skin. This is only the beginning of their love, their worship and divinity in making Iza-onee forever theirs and never will Shizuo touch her. No more hatred or ugly crying when she thinks they don't know—there's nothing they don't know about Iza-chan.

To not know would be the deadliest of sins.

Kururi's fingers circle her, covering in slick blood and fluid he knows is precome, smiling softly when the boys are finally getting Iza-chan to react properly like the woman she is, wet for them and ready to bleed and cry for them, feeling every soaking inch of bruising fingers and angry hatred—no, that's not right. She's just ignored them for so long and it hurts so badly, can't Iza-onee see? See as she feels and watches Kururi, Mairu pulling down his panties that are borrowed from Iza-chan's drawer like Kururi's are? The same missing pink strawberry ones, brought up to Izaya-chan's nose to smell the feral scent of Mairu, licking when he bows at her breasts where the wet precome has made her skin rough and cold. She doesn't feel warm at all, and it must be the anxiety.

"It's okay, Iza-onee-chan," Mairu coos like to a lost child, feeling Izaya stiffen when Kururi pushes two fingers inside of her with the help of blood and other fluid, coating his fingers stretching long as she hisses and snaps from behind the gag. Saliva trickles down her cheeks and the sting must be awful, but a necessary temporary sacrifice for feeling the firsthand experience of unrequited love, driving her twin brothers mad with the disregard for the sanity in their obsession. She needs to feel the ugly of what she's done to them, ignoring and despising and mocking their behaviors—declarations of love so tightly-wound and plucked from desires of admiring for so long and hating that Shizuo can have such an effect on her.

They won't need to care if it hurts her, Kururi thrusting roughly in and out with blood fingers and licking at her clit again, feeling the writhing and snarling of Iza-chan soaking in the brine of madness for having ignored her own love gifted and fitted to the goddess she is for so long. Played around like she thinks she's not their toy, it drives them _angry angry angry_ when they see the scratches and know they're not from their own fingernails and hands that bruise her hips when Shizuo throws her. Iza-chan knows nothing and it's such a shame she can be so stupid and wrong, when she's beautiful and intelligent. But not where it matters this time in realizing it maybe now.

Iza-onee-chan has to feel their love. Soak into her so she can never look at another, especially Shizu-chan, again. Only come to them for comfort when they suckle her breasts and Kururi has no tact for fingering her roughly, unable to contain himself and sharp fingernails scratching her inner walls when her breaths hitch. Which makes Mairu notice the redness sharply grabbing at Iza-onee's eyes, drawing the iris' colors to the whites when they shine like fresh rain on roses filled with thorns. Such deadly beauty, plucked from their own worthless fingers and tainting her. There isn't a way she can stay pure, no. No no no no no—not when they suck her breasts, Mairu biting the skin and hearing the first scream when the skin gives on the areola, not when it rings in their ears and she feels the blood trickle down because _they_ have the sole right to defile her.

And when she screams again it is because Kururi nibbles on her clit, scraping roughly on the inside as jagged pieces of their hearts collide and fall onto Iza-chan like broken window shards. She's meant to hurt just as much as they have in order to feel the same and love them, even if they leave marks that don't ever heal and that's the point of it all. Kururi can fuck her violently with his fingers and adding up to four, knowing the stretch shouldn't be painful because Iza-chan doesn't have to care if it hurts—if they say it doesn't, it doesn't hurt.

But she still screams, loudly when Mairu breaks her fingers, one by one.

* * *

_Considering the other works I've anonymously posted in places, this is quite tame. Now the question is, do you want to read those works? I can be quite...brutal._

_Thank you for reading._


	3. Love is Patient, Love is Control

**WARNING: This chapter has disturbing acts, along with the next chapters.**

* * *

She whimpers and growls, mixing animal and pleasure—as the twins see it, stunning eyes liquefying in pools of red anger and ferocity rivaling their own, writhing when her fingers throb in Mairu's, lacing together. A little crooked and he doesn't mean to hurt her but he has to, feels the need like his erection growing harder and pulsing with spits of precome staining Iza-chan's underwear. Pretty panties, but they prefer the real thing. She's hissing and growling she can't breathe at the time she chokes, Mairu feeling her buck when Kururi's tongue traces her. Teeth marks on her vagina, she'll feel them so full and tight and warm with love love love that she'll burst, they inside her until there isn't any point to be reached and the sight is so much Mairu wants to come now. Though he has to wait, patiently while Kururi licks and bites—not nips or gentle scrapes—at the clitoris, a bright red little thing and when Mairu's fingers dip into her labia they don't come back wet save for with blood. She must be so nervous to perform badly in front of him, eyes wide and trembling like a baby bird.

There's nothing to worry about. He sucks on the fingers of his bloodied hand in front of her, rubbing his erection into her gentle and pale skin, feeling the rasp and catch of wet clothing on her missing clothes cut off in one sweep of a knife. Naked, lying glorious like a feast and still whimpering, still alive when Kururi bites hard on her and she tries to shake him off. There's really no point in complaining but she does, maybe to protect her innocence but the reality is she _must_ give it to them, let them feel her as she does for them and know that her body, mind, soul, and everything is theirs. Theirs to keep. Theirs to fuck, cut, kiss, destroy, love.

Ripping the gag off her mouth Mairu looks for a new kind of fun, Kururi still stabbing insistently with his tongue and trying to make their sister wet for them. They don't care if she comes—she doesn't need it as much as they need to be inside of her but she's making this so hard and there's not a reason to deny their love she doesn't feel yet. Kururi bites hard when the gag rips free, Mairu twisting Iza-onee-chan's fingers that are broken and pulsing with blood and shocks. Kisses to her throat, covering her mouth in rusty metallic taste of herself, menstrual blood smearing onto Iza-onee's unwilling mouth when she squirms too much because it must feel so good that she can't help but scream.

The sound is delicious. Tantalizing, smooth, ridged with the edge of desire burning in the siren call of fear, just what they're looking for. Like aged wine, fine and dusty but still ringing sharp and clear.

With an extra hint of Mairu pressing a blade—one of her own—into her throat. He needs to hear more of her arousal, her desire for them and them alone.

And then erase every trace of Shizuo (the marks of rebellion against them, how could she be so _stupid?_) from her, inch by inch of pale, supple flesh.

She's ready, tongue meaning to grab Mairu's and bite when she shudders at the taste and it's ecstasy waiting to happen, held away locked in her when Mairu pulls back, biting her bottom lip and smiling wide, safe false comfort meaning to corner the doe-eyed older goddess-sister into this gentle sin. Violent oblivion is what they're searching for, taking from her by the skin of a hymen that they both know is intact. "Scream all you want, Iza-nee, but it'll only hurt for a little while." Mairu murmurs, swiping a tongue over the staining cheeks beneath her eyes to taste the salty water leaking without his sister's permission. Mairu knows she's just emotional, menstruating and all, and crying with happy tears for feeling their love so breathtaking and sweet and painful that she can't express herself.

"Get..._off!_" Iza-nee-chan squirms and pants in a growl, so cute when she's trying to be intimidating. She doesn't know who the predator is, besides her brothers, which is so apparently obvious she's adorable in being so stupid. Kururi bites again, pressing and skin giving in slight teeth marks to keep her quiet when a scream muffles in Iza-chan's throat, silencing her needless talk. All she has to do is let them in, one push and ginger and soft and sweet when they take her for themselves. That's all the gratitude they need. For now. Kururi stabs his tongue back in by the twitch in Izaya-nee's legs and hips, trembling when her hips try to roll away and they know, glancing back at each other, that she's ready. Ready to feel the love so suffocating it hurts to breathe and it will, Mairu's hand coming to wrap around her throat and the other twisting broken fingers, hearing the choked noise of pinched agony. There's nothing he can do for her, nothing at all. She's done this all by herself.

"No, no!" Izaya-chan's muffled screeches start to choke through Mairu's hold on her throat, gag stuffed back in because Mairu needs to shift down her body, lick her thighs and nip this time at the flesh, saving flavor of sweat and salt and cold mixing with warm. She tastes erotic, just like the angered look on her face—they'll truly have to try, breaking her into pieces. Before they can put her back together, she needs to be shattered by them.

Mairu pulls down Kururi's skirt, using the knife Kururi holds and placing his hand over his, ripping the underwear cleanly and when the fabric falls, a red line appears on his pelvis Mairu kisses and licks in apology. Kururi reverses the action on Mairu, clothes coming off and they're both stripped bare soon enough, achingly hard and wet. Mairu wants to kiss and suck his brother but Kururi positions Iza-nee's legs up, access to her twitching vagina and they know how impatient she is, wanting and rattling ties against the bed, angered snarls coming from her when she still has air to scream. Lovely sounds, gorgeous when Mairu guides their aching hard-ons, dripping waiting wanting the wet warmth smeared in blood to Iza-nee-chan.

So perfect. One motion, pressing up and rubbing up against her to cover their erections with blood and precome, smearing it for lube they don't need. And then it's just like breathing, something they've always wanted and love love love to make her scream when they position, line, a little difficult but they're skinny enough to do it, Mairu lifting up from Kururi's lap when the boys position themselves, Kururi's hands on Mairu's slender hips and Mairu clenching Izaya-onee's. One shallow movement, skin against skin pushing against a resistance so strong it takes a little more force, going after what they want and _need_ from Iza-chan so badly they can't wait anymore.

Izaya screams, flesh of her hymen ripping with the force of them pushing inside at the same time, sheathing in their sister.

Defiled. Deflowered. Disgustingly beautiful.

So imperfect. _Theirs._

Izaya-chan shrieks with a high-pitched keening, whining pathetically like a dog—except Iza-nee is no dog, not even a mutt of their own desires—when Mairu and Kururi push and push and push, skin giving way in the covering of her hymen for more blood to come forth immediately, gliding them in as Kururi groans softly into Mairu's shoulder. Onee-chan is writhing and thrashing beneath them when they bury as far as they can go, pressing harder and harder into the small hole of a virgin to take her innocence her breath her life her love away and make it into theirs, molding it to their selfish desires. They're not meant to defile goddesses and she is the only one they can adore, knowing girls to be prude and coy little things but Iza-chan is not a girl, but a _woman_ now, lying beneath them submitting to their tender affections.

Gentle movements are no use for thrusting in again, burying so deep Iza-onee can go without the gag, spitting it out and so quiet with the burning agony of being violated so deeply in her most personal areas. The boys can't hold it, wanting to come knowing to destroy their goddess is an intimate desire afflicted upon her in her own fault, her own loneliness and they want to just take it away, kiss away the cuts and bruises they leave on her. Every mark, every breath she struggles to take Mairu sees it as an act of defiance against herself, just give in already to them and swallow herself whole, sewn up in lovemaking gentleness so soft and sweet she screams when they pull out, only to slam back in with a harsher force.

But the problem is she's not screaming loud enough with the first few heavy thrusts, lubricated with blood leaking out of her not her own menstrual blood coating them thickly. Kururi pulls them out, shifting Mairu and pulling him onto Izaya-nee's belly, over the bruises forming on her hips from how tight Mairu grabs and digs in his fingers when they first take her, feeling the shivers. Kururi joins, motioning for Mairu to follow and a tender stroke to Iza-nee's cheek, feeling the wetness not there and refusing to leave her eyes. They love how strong she pretends to be for them, wrenching her mouth open and shifting, penises slipping against the soft velvet of her swollen lips, Mairu's penis sinking in while she chokes and gags and Kururi holds him up, sliding his own between Izaya-chan's breasts.

Mairu leans back to kiss Kururi, showing the display while he thrusts shallowly in and out of his sister's mouth and it hurts so much she doesn't feel them completely, sliding between her breasts wet thrusts and gagging so loudly the choking groans fill the room, coming from any possibility of wanting to cry. Breathing—breathing deep, loudly angry hungry moans—and scratching so hard that when Mairu's penis rubs against her tongue and she's achingly upset, so frustrated and scared but Iza-chan is never scared so it's okay to pretend let go forget love her so much with the blood in her mouth in his and between them, a pact to never break. It's okay, because they'll fix everything wrong and she will be so breathtaking (not like she already isn't) when they finish because she will always keep a part of them.

Iza-chan has tears running from her eyes, gagging on Mairu's dick when he thrusts in and out of the perfect mouth and soft lips, feeling the run of teeth up and down and biting _hard_ at the head, which just makes it all the better because they're sadomasochists. Izaya-onee continues struggling with her own blood smearing on her body, inside her mouth inside her everywhere when she can't spit out the blood. Mairu forces his dick lower and deeper, thrusting low and long to draw out the tenderness he takes from Izaya-nee's shivering body when she cries and gags, whines and whimpers in their version of her screaming. They know—both of her brothers do, they care so much about her they only want the best—that she's screaming only now around Mairu's cock and the vibrations with the muffled broken sounds are heavenly bliss.

Kururi's cock slips away from her breasts, fingers trailing over Mairu's ass and through the line to his hole, fingers twitching around the sensitive flesh when he pulls back, lifting Iza-nee's hips and thrusting inside once again, easier with only one and hearing her scream nonetheless. The only lubricant they need is her blood, pure and sweet with metallic warnings in her for total submission, leaving her breathless when she shrieks and struggles so much but it's all so pointless. As long as Kururi starts to slide in and out he feels like coming, strangling his hardened penis into focus, deep breaths and Iza-chan's breathy cries are so much, he wants to come but he knows better. She doesn't shudder around him in pleasure yet, pain twitching in her thighs to how she bites and growls even if the drag of her hymen stings so painfully.

It's the least they can do, when Mairu withdraws as he moans loudly and Kururi knows he's close with their inexperienced bodies. All they need is Iza-chan for themselves and their experience will only grow with their painfully tight love gripping Iza-chan's heart so much that it pops, bursting with love and blood and every drop of anger and disgust when she doesn't ever look at them. She knows nothing about their love and so she _will_ come to learn everything there is from the agony of her jaw aching, tender from Mairu's penis spearing her and when he slides back she shrieks with an ungodly noise unbecoming of her womanly tenderness. It's alright, he wants to shush and Mairu doesn't want to, hearing the cries as pleas to keep going. Coiling in their muscles deep from chests to limbs the rage only grows when she slides, Kururi pulling out and pushing Mairu's erection in with his, sliding in with no hesitance or patience because they can only do so much.

Iza-nee feels it all, bucking and screaming so loudly their ears ring. Mairu and Kururi move in tandem with forcing Izaya-onee-chan's legs down so she can kick and fight back when she shrieks for them to get off and she yells angrily, in pain and wounded when forced into rightful submission. It's the only way she gets to know their pain and agony of loving their sister—an illicit dirty love that's not right and their own is so selfish and impure they can't breathe with the disgust in the air—she makes it right, she makes the sins for she is the goddess that they choose to break and she serves them, submissive to them as her natural right from the moment they fall in painful psychotic-level sweet beautiful love of a heartbreaking dedication fit for anything of a less than sane mind. It doesn't matter—sanity is inside of Iza-chan, hearing her cries and stuffing her mouth so she can't say ugly words at them when they thrust inside so sharp and so tight she clenches and orgasm claws in their stomachs.

Not yet.

But she won't stop fighting, even if it is the thrill of the hunt and chase. She keeps growling like a feral animal and this is not the picture of beauty, as defiant as she is to force her down even further so that she only moans and screams and not struggling like a thrashing fish. Unbecoming of her, so ugly and imperfect that their impurity must be imprinting on her like a flower with petals torn off. Or the pet cat skinned alive and left to dry in the open air when they decide Iza-chan isn't allowed to move away and forget them.

Little tiny itty bitty things like the cuts on their hearts and the large ones spreading across Iza-chan's heart because of how sick and disgusting she is with the obsession and the _love_ that doesn't ever exist and Shizuo can never have something so beautiful and perfect with pale skin and salty sweet tears like Izaya-chan. She's theirs by default, monsters devouring their goddess because of the fact she cannot be anyone else's. Her cries are angry and harsh words meant for them, curses spilling from her bloodied lips and so sickened by their deed that it's only incentive to keep pushing more and more, fill her up tightly and keep her sewn shut, so she'll never crave for anyone else to return her love when so easily given by her caring brothers. They barely fit inside her, their love so strong so big so tall and heavy on their shoulders Iza-chan must _give_ to _receive_ and Mairu and Kururi know that they will not take without giving. They give her life, give her pain, beauty and succulence of tasting so sweet and defiled.

Izaya screams, loud and scraping when her brothers thrust more and more inside of her and start the rising of orgasm, climax not to end their love for her but to consummate it, make it whole and pure with her innocence taken. She is a woman made to serve them, made to give them and bear for them the fruits of their love taken to the higher pitches of screaming that serve to echo in her room, a knife against her throat and dipping trails of blood fresh down her breasts. Mairu pushes inside, groaning with Kururi as their lips meet and Izaya-onee-chan must watch as they open her legs wider and wider, teasing her clitoris with their fingers so clumsy and pinching, thrashing wildly. The fear in her eyes is feral and raw, just more to excite them as they inch closer to the edge of Heaven she brings with her love they take, all of her to be harvested and never dropped again.

"Ah, onee-chan, I'm going to come," Mairu pants, Kururi murmuring an agreement along the lines, "and you can feel us, can't you? You're squeezing so tightly, you have to relax in order to fit us both." It's harder with their position and two of them but they make it work, Izaya thrashing so much her chest heaves and there are cuts dipping into her skin and bleeding all over her bed. She'll have to get a new one—but they want it to stay, proof of their love and marriage to her and only her, their devotion to the life they create. These things must be discussed, but not for now as simple pleasures like the taste for flesh means her beauty only intensifies their growing orgasm and the louder moans Mairu releases from his tongue.

A matter of time, seconds ticking and Izaya-onee-chan is so _tight_ and the sounds she makes while she shivers are delicious, moving faster and faster with the thrusts the intention of being a father to his goddess and her love they will hold onto and keep forever, stomach clenching in the trembling excitement for Izaya-onee to feel every pulse, every breath and every sound that comes with Mairu slipping deep inside, coming with a groan and his knife digging into Izaya-nee's throat, drawing blood while she chokes on the blade. Kururi comes at the same time and bites Mairu's neck, clawing Izaya-chan's pale porcelain thighs as he releases deep inside of her and pulls out, lifting Izaya-onee-chan's legs for Mairu to hold and tilt her pelvis back. She has to keep _them_ inside, for the chance while she screams and screams and screams until her voice is hoarse and she writhes so violently.

When Kururi moves back his fingers move to her anus, plunging inside with remains of white release and she tenses up deliciously around Mairu, already panting from the sinful things she's done to him. Fingers thrusting in and out Kururi moves Iza-nee to her side so he has better access, Mairu starting to move with the thrusts at his brother's gentle command of a voice speaking with authority.

She's gone, gone, gone. Sinking into the fate she's been given, glassy and wide-eyed when she cries.

Izaya is so beautiful.


	4. Decaying Love within Me

Control of their sister and her breaths when she shivers and wet tears are catching in her eyes, pain when Mairu thrusts into her and comes back with blood and semen, forcing it further in so she can be sure to feel him, already leaking around her thighs as Kururi uses it as extra incentive to push the tip of himself in, using finger to stroke himself back to hardness as she gasps and whimpers pathetically—like a common whore, but she's still the divine beauty so broken by the pain they bring.

Now is the time to mark her—make her theirs make her burn and scream in pain and all the things she creates and takes from them, all starting from the tips of their penises, defiling weapons inside of her again and a knife trembles in delight up Mairu's sleeve, knowing better and knowing always that they can't take back what they make. It's okay, though, it's perfectly fine when Iza-nee-chan's eyes are so wide and so bright she looks hazy with fever and _dying_ wouldn't be what they need and desire of her. She is—the entire purpose of her now, knowing she can't not accept their love she is the one and only person who can love them, bear what fruits they bring and fertilize with ferocity unmatched. So Shizuo can't have her because he's never had her and tossing her aside makes Iza-nee so special in how broken she is when she whimpers and her throat is bleeding. Must have left the blade slip, so easily in broken trails of Iza-nii becoming someone other than Iza-nii but a goddess too beautiful to burn.

In Mairu's hand, he knows the feeling of excitement creeping in his blood crawling up his throat and perfectly content to stay there and make a home when he watches, Kururi pushing himself in to sheathe inside and that's the signal to go—until Iza-chan can't take it and they have to save her she's a pawn in this game, nothing to be considered when she is not their queen. She'll never be and that's okay, it's perfectly fine when her blade is in Mairu's fingers and slides like silk, oily and clean like the blood that comes from Izaya-chan's body, her vagina never to be anyone else's and therefore he must he must he _must_ take it all until there's nothing left. Kururi-nii can share, they always share their things from clothes to Izaya-chan and adding her to the collection is part of the pleasure, part of the pain and desire and feeling all that Iza-chan can feel and then pushing her over and over the edge.

In line with her clitoris, Mairu starts to push the tip of the knife because games are tiring and he wants to feel her scream, already pulled out of her anus and back into the warm blood spilling with semen because Iza-chan can't get away from this. Not when everything she has done is hide and hide away pretending it's going to be okay if she ignores their needs, their everything that she is and leaves them high and dry only to find herself crucified before them. What a sad fate, Izaya-chan, but it's necessary to reap what she sows and that is the only way they can make her _impure_ to feel every part of pain they go through when she weeps not for them. All of it, all of everything playing on repeat until she loses her mind and still satin-smooth skin making her so impossible to just feel with fingers but inside is where he feels the first clench, the scream that starts to rip and sob and no they're never coming back from this.

"Izaya-chan," Mairu smiles and it feels like his lips are splitting into smiles and cheeks cutting and torn raw when her eyes catch his and _oh,_ he can feel the pure raw hatred there and he sees it as a perfect weapon for a beauty unmatched and never to be felt again. "I want to hear you scream." And all of everything like he means it as much as the grin that splits his face and Kururi's hands are on Mairu's hips, digging in wanting waiting patient so patient it feels like breaking when the knife pushes into Izaya-onee-chan's clitoris and there is nothing quite like living while dying and another part of screaming, crying, whatever Izaya-chan wants to express on that delicate face of hers meaning she can't hold back.

The knife plunges into Iza-chan's clitoris, the dirty thing that makes her lust and break and they have to _fix_ it—Izaya's voice climbs to unreached heights, levels above heavens above screaming and crying with the note only angels and the realization of spinning heads and leaking blood in the midst of pain and pleasure. The ultimate form of love—torture—desire—pain leaks through and the knife digs in with a downward stroke, rough and intentional and breaking Iza-chan has always been the plan to make her nothing more than the monster they are, the monster she is and she hides from there is no escape for her when she looks at Mairu and Kururi and all she can scream is the sound of dying.

As soon as it starts and reverses going from one point to another white inky darkness pinpricks in the ceiling of black diamonds and the jewels of hanging on for purchase of what can only be a dream—it ends, it ends, it's over. Kururi watches as Mairu's head tilts back, his own dick pulsing tightly in the warmth feeling Mairu through a thin barrier when hearing their older sister, onee-chan, yelp like a kicked puppy before cutting off the tail. Then the ears, then everything that comes with that's not necessary but before Mairu can do much more there is so much blood cleaning the sheets it's a breathless amount of purity and sin mixing with white and yellow and red all blending to be the bind of a beautiful sacred contract of sacrifice and sin—the blood will never wash away and that's the whole point, that's the meaning of anger and fear and hurt and waiting so patiently when nee-chan never knows.

But his ears are ringing and he can't hear, high and up up up away from here when he fails to notice his fingers are bruising Mairu's hips but it's a good pain, not the kind that comes with the tumble and fall of coming back down off any platform available and then a gasp, choked and warning and Mairu suddenly falls, sliding back into Kururi. So far away, so far that he doesn't feel his brother convulse and when he does it's just too late to feel Iza-nee as he slips out of her shivering body, clenching tight around him never wanting to let go. But she has to, she has to give up the things she wants for what she needs and it's always them. They know, they care for her and they understand her and everything she is without having to say a word.

Mairu shudders, a snarl in his voice when he sing-songs that Iza-nee is so tough, right after passing out and fainting and her vagina is a mess of more than one part. A mixed drink of cocktails and fizzy juices hearts bursting apart in carbon bubbles wondering if it's ever going to be okay and it should be, just how it would be if Iza-chan could just understand. But now is never the time not when Iza-chan is limp and lying still, chest barely moving and her breasts are inviting desserts for this coursed meal in preparation and planning to execution. Of course it makes sense, as Kururi watches Mairu's hand fall with the same knife of Iza-chan's embedded, blood leaking everywhere in fascinating rivulets of mistakes making sense and Iza-chan showing her strength, showing what she can do when there is a slash down his arm they'll fix with her love and only her love.

For now, Mairu swallows thickly when too sated to say much, though their appetite will be stirred when those red eyes open, sharing a kiss when Mairu tilts his head back with the softest of sighs, knowing his job is only beginning for now and it's so rough on him. Kururi shares a tender, gentle loving kiss so sweet and soft that his chest tightens and then his hands comfort Mairu's shivering skin, feeling the loss and feeling the dizziness that comes of having so much to take and now full of Iza-chan's love and passion.

All of her is theirs, and that is how it always is meant to be. Iza-chan, lying in her blood with her glossy black hair in a halo of a broken angel and a broken innocence she'll never keep, not anymore when her job is to carry what they have to offer, everything they give back because generosity is important to such love.

With an inviting hand and a knowing smile, charmed in and a kiss to Iza-chan's breast, Mairu invites Kururi with him to suckle at the red buds, knowing not to wake their sleeping goddess bleeding out so fast that the sheets are staining dark oceans of wine spilled to blood and rust. Now with her clitoris, ripped and only for them to keep as they'll sew it so only they can fit the key in a lock of secret desire and perverse gratitude, suckling from Iza-chan's breasts in preparation for a later date, a later time when they know she'll be pregnant with their child, so exciting to make such a creation of life only a goddess can perfect. They are so proud of her, their goddess, for being such a wonderful play toy until she falls and her skin starts to stain the sheets, bleeding away in quiet little whispers of breath.

Her taste is purely divine—sinful, suckling from her breasts and knowing, exchanging a lock of pinkies and Iza-chan's hand comes to lock in theirs, covering herself in her own blood. Until her chest stills, her lungs are swollen with forgotten air and her eyes are framed with gently shut lids, eyelashes kissing her cheeks.

Their love is complete.

Their love is pure.

Her love is _everything._

* * *

_This is the end, finally done. Don't fret now-there's a sequel I'll be planning shortly._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
